


Mocha and Cranberry Tea

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate and Asphodel, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus was a creature of simple pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocha and Cranberry Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a last minute pitch hit for Chocolate and Asphodel V2, a free, electronic fandom 'zine featuring the pairing of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. It can be found on the Lupin_Snape comm (on LJ, IJ and DW) for those interested in reading the rest of the 'zine. :)

Remus was a creature of simple pleasures. Long walks in the evenings, debates on every topic, sleeping late snuggled up to his lover on the weekend were all little slices of heaven. Nothing compared to sitting in the kitchen with his lover in the morning. Remus always had mocha and Severus a strong, bitter cranberry tea sweetened by fresh honey. Remus couldn’t stand the tea. Everything from the taste to the color, blood red, put him off. He much preferred sweet chocolate with just enough coffee. Remus only liked the tea’s flavor in the bitter kiss he got every morning from Severus.


End file.
